The research proposed applies the most recent techniques for high resolution thermal denaturation of DNA to the physical characterization of simple genomes. In addition, the experiments should test the validity of the hypothesis that thermal subtransitions in DNA are related to individual genes and investigate the possibility that unique physical structures at local sites in DNA may determine the ends of cooperatively denaturing sequences of bases. The research should contribute to understanding genetic features of cancer viruses at a molecular level.